Alone in the dark
by RGreen
Summary: 5 years after Hogwarts a race to find the last hoxacrox pushes two friends together,but how has the war changed the ones around them. HPHG, LLRW, GWDM
1. Finding

It was a cold, dark and stormy night as Voldermort approached the main doors of Hogworts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Twenty-five years since that fateful day at Godric hollows, eight years since the fiasco in the ministry of the magic and six years since total war was declared.

Voldermort know that the 'BOY' was inside and he was not going to let Harry Potter get away again.

Meanwhile up in the Griffendor tower

Harry and Hermione were alone; Harry was sitting by the fire while Hermione was searching the book she had in her hand for any possible means of defeating Voldermort. The Order of the Phoenix had, had a tip off that in the library of Hogworts there was a book that may hold the answer to finding the last Hoxacrox , they had sent Hermione one of the greatest scholars of the age to try and find that book and as protection they had sent the Auror Harry Potter in case something went wrong.

It was in the wee hours of the morning that when shiver ran down Harry's back and for some reason he felt compelled to go to the window.

Hermione looked up from the book she had been studying, seeing the look on his face she stood and followed him to the window. "What is it?"

"I don't know" He answered leaning out the window "Oh FUCK"

Harry almost fell backwards in his attempted to get way from the window.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked as she searched the grounds to see what is was that Harry had seen, but before she could glimpse anything Harry violently pulled her away from the window.

"He's out there" Harry Panted

"Who?" Hermione asked as she tried to stumble along behind him

"Voldermort" Harry splattered "he's out there trying to get in to the entry hall"

Scooping up the back pack that sat at the foot of the chair that Harry had been sitting, he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down the stairs through the common room and down the corridor.

"Where are we going Harry" Hermione panted trying her hardest to keep up with his fast pace.

"Away from Hogworts" He rasped "as far as possible, hurry up it just down here"

"What's down here" Hermione asked as she was yanked around a corner

"The passage to Hogsmade" Harry returned "we have to leave as soon as possible and try and get to Grimmauld place"

Harry pulled her into the corridor that he had used so many times before, pulling out his wand to light the way with the 'lomus maximus' spell.

A good 15 minutes later Harry and Hermione emerged from the trap down in the cellar of Honeydukes.

Harry helped Hermione out of the passage and silently they creped out of the cellar and they made there way across Hogsmade as quietly as possible.

Unbeknown to Hermione, Harry spotted several hooded figures standing covertly throughout the village, Voldermort had not come alone.

"Where are we going" Hermione whispered once they were far enough away from Hogsmade as not to be heard.

"There is a Safe Zone in the cave that Siris hide in our 3rd year" Harry bit out as he yanked her through the dense under growth "it's just up here"

Hermione stumbled up the craggy mountain side trying to keep up with him. The rain was betting down so hard that it was almost impossible to see.

When they reached the cave entrance Harry Shoved Hermione through first then followed her a few seconds later.

"Lomus Maximus" Hermione whispered into the darkness, light filled the room. Hermione look around to survey there situation, Harry walked over to the corner of the cave were a pile of supplies sat neatly stack ready for use

"Anything useful there, Harry?" Hermione asked

"Supplies and stuff" He returned in an emotionless.

Hermione walked over to Harry and placed her hand on his shoulder

"What's a 'Safe Zone' Harry" She said sat down on the ground next to the remains of a fire, silently wishing that it was burning now.

"A 'Safe Zones' is a place where members of the Order can go if there being chased Death Eaters" Harry said "Dumbledors idea"

"Oh " Hermione supplied "hay why don't I know about this I'm a member?"

Harry shrugged "you do now" He said

"what are we going to do?" Hermione asked a slit quiver in her voice "Voldermort could still be out there"

Harry turned to her and was about to comfort her when he saw that she shivering.

"God Hermione why didn't you say you were cold" Harry said roughly and pulled her into his arms and on to his lap "you should have said something"

"Were both cold because were wearing our pajamas and there wet" Hermione said through chattering teeth "we need to light a fire and get out of these wet things"

Harry stood and went to the middle of the cave; using his wand he started a small green fire that illuminated the entire cave in an eerie green glow.

"There are a couple of blankets with the supplies" He said "we should change into them"

"Ok" Hermione whispered and grabbed one of the blankets that were piled with the supplies, she tossed it to Harry who courts it in one hand.

"I'll look away while you get changed ok" Harry offered

"We could change at the same time" Hermione said "we can be face different directions"

"Fine" He said, walking over to the other side of the cave and began to strip down

"I'm done" Harry said after a few minutes he turned to catch a glimpse of Hermione's naked back and the top of a well defines bum as she finished rapping the blanket around herself.

Hermione turned and upon seeing the odd look on Harry's face, she frowned.

"Harry, did you watch me?" asked Hermione an odd feeling running through the lower half of her body.

"No!!!!" Harry said going beet red "of course not"

She nodded and made her way over to the fire and sat beside it.

"Harry, come and sit by the fire" Hermione said "it's a lot warmer over here"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, he needed a cold shower and soon.

Hermione sat staring at him, he had the blanket slung low on his narrow hips.

She had never seen him without his shirt before and it wasn't at all as she would have expected it to be, he looked like such a scrawny kind of guy but now as she looked at him all she saw was well defined muscles from hours of Quidditch and auror training.

Harry joined her by the fire.

"Harry what made you go to the window?" questioned Hermione as she turned to face him.

"I-I don't know" he returned "I just had this feeling".

"Thank you" She whispered

"What for?" Harry asked

"Saving my life" Hermione answered "we would most probably be dead if you hadn't got us out of Hogwort's when you did"

Harry went red again and looked away.

"That's what I was there for Hermione" He mumbled and stood up "to protect you from harm"

"I don't think I would have been able to do what you did" Hermione said standing up and walking towards him "I would have frozen up; I'm not brave like you Harry"

Harry turned to her and cupped her head in his hands

"Hermione you're the bravest girl i have ever met, there is nothing you can't do" Harry Said pulled her close and held her against his naked chest "I would never let anyone hurt you Hermione"

"Harry" Hermione whispered and rapped her arms around him to pull him closer, she began to shiver not but from the cold "hold me Harry, don't let me go"

"Never" Harry promised sliding one arm around her waist "you need to sleep"

She nodded and pulled away from him, walking over to the pile of supplies she pulled out several blankets and arranged a makeshift bed close to the fire, laying down and pulled the last blanket on top of herself.

"Harry, you need some sleep to" She said holding her hand out to him.

Harry walked over Hermione and lay down beside her

"Hop under the blanket before you catch a cold" Hermione said

Harry shuffled under the blanket and was soon asleep

The next morning Harry woke to the feel of Hermione's naked body pressed snugly against his, their blankets must have slipped of in the middle of the night.

Harry moved slightly and Hermione snuggled closer to him setting his body on fire, he felt himself growing hard at the thought of her naked body pressed against his, it had been a long time since he had been with a woman.

Harry let out a groan of pleasure he began to rub this groin against soft flesh of her hip.

Hermione shifted in her sleep allowing one of Harry's legs to slip between her own, in her sleep she began to grind herself against Harry's leg.

Harry felt her becoming wet against him, which turned him on all the more.

Hermione woke to the sensation of somebody kissing her neck; she moaned in pleasure and began to rub herself harder against the thing between her legs.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry's mouth hovering over her own.

"Harry" She gasped and want red she looked away "oh god Harry"

Harry pulled back and attempted to roll away from her but the blankets were so tightly wound around them that she rolled with him and was now laying on top of him, with his leg still between hers. Hermione could feel Harry's erection against her stomach, she closed her eyes and moaned at the sensations he was creating.

Harry could feel her becoming more and wet with ever passing second.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a low growl, how long had he dreamt being in this exact situation with her, Harry unconsciously arched his hips towards her and rub against the softness he found there.

Hermione studded and let her head fall forward letting her legs slip even farther apart.

"Harry" Hermione whispered "what are we doing"

"Hermione" Harry Groaned and pulled her down so that he could kiss her mouth "God I want you, I've wanted you forever, please"

Hermione gave an audible gulp, Harry could tell her mind was racing and if he didn't do something so he would lose her.

Harry quickly pulled her down and kissed her with all his worth.

His hands slid down to her pouting breasts as his lips ravaged her mouth; he began to play with her nipple before moving his way down her stomach and even farther to the mass of curls and the apex of her sex.

Harry rolled again so that he was on top and began to kiss his way down her body, he kissed a line from her neck to the valley between her breasts and than Harry found one of her nipples with his mouth, he started to play with it until Hermione was shacking with pleasure.

"Oh God Harry" Hermione Whispered and he kissed his was down her stomach until his head was between her thighs, his mouth doing wicked things to her womanhood.

Harry kept this up until Hermione felt like she was going to explode.

"Harry" She panted "I need you so much"

Harry pulled himself up so that he could kiss her lips and positioned himself between her legs and guided himself to the apex of her sex.

" Ready?" he asked against her lips

"Yes, god yes" Hermione answered pulling him down for another deep kiss and arching her hips upward to met him.

Harry entered her slowly and Hermione cried out in pain.

Harry went ridged and stared down at her, no she couldn't be!! At 26 there was no way was there?

"Harry" Hermione whispered up at him "it's okay, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to"

"Sorry" Harry whispered going red, the only virgin he had ever been with had been Ginny on his first time and that had been eight years a go when he had only been 17 and very naive about such matters.

"It's ok, it just hurt a little." Hermione said "don't please don't stop"

Harry started moving slowly and as he felt Hermione begin to move with him he increased his pass until they were both crying out with pleasure.

Hermione came first, her orgasm ripped through her body and as Harry felt her convulse around him he found he's ecstasy, spilling himself deep inside her.

He lay limp on top of her for what seemed like years, until he finally rolled off her taking her with him as he went.

They fell to sleep in each others arms.


	2. Caught

_AN (hi Guys sorry about the wait but I've been doing a lot of homework and just couldn't make any time)_

The next morning Harry woke to the feel of somebody kicking him in the arm, he sat up startled. He pulling on his forgotten glasses and looked up expecting to see the dark lord but instead came across Mad Eye Moody standing hands on hips above him.

"And here we were thinking you were in trouble and you were here shagging you guts out, safe and sound" Mad Eye said with a snarl "hurry up boy and get dressed we don't have all day"

Harry looked up to see several order auror's standing around the cave looking as embarrassed as he felt, one auror stood out above the rest for this auror for he had flaming red hair and happened to be his and Hermione's best mate.

Harry nodded at Ron who nodded back Harry before turning to the others and saying "could use guys give us a minute"

Everybody began to shuffle out of the cave when they had all left Harry turned to Hermione, leaning down he kissed her softly on the lips and then began to softly shake her until she was awake.

"Harry what's wrong" Hermione asked sitting up rather quickly and looking around

"We need to get up Hermione" Harry said as he began to rap a one of the blankets around his narrow waist "the Order is waiting out side"

"How do you know that Harry" Hermione asked as she to stood with a blanket around her slender form

"They were in here when I woke up" Harry said simply "we need to get dressed and go Hermione"

Hermione was mortified at the thought of members of the order seeing her and Harry curled naked around each other after there night of passion.

It took them only of 5 minutes to get changed back in to there pajamas.

"Harry I cant go out there looking like this" Hermione said this made Harry really look at what she was wearing and frankly he didn't want her going out there dressed like that either, she only wore a white cotton nightie and knickers he could tell straight away that she wasn't wearing a bra, 'had she been wearing that last night' Harry thought to himself

He looked down to she was wearing slippers even if they were a bit flimsy.

"Hold of a minute" he said as he walked out sided

As he emerged from the cave the group all turned to look at him.

"Where's Mione" Ron asked with a smug look on his face.

"Well she wants to talk to you Ron" Harry smiled at his best mate

"Ah she wants to talk to a real man, mate" Ron sniggered walking towards the cave and stepped inside Harry not far behind him.

"Hi mione what did you want" Ron asked as he looked at her

Hermione looked at him questioningly before asking "what"

"Harry said…" Ron started before Harry cut him off

"She needs you cloak mate" Harry said

"Cool" Ron said slipping his cloak from his massive shoulders and slipped it around Hermione's.

Happy that Hermione was now adequately covered and warm Harry lead them out side to join the others those being moody, Tonks, Kingsly and Lupin.

Hermione found that she couldn't look any of them in the eye.

"We should leave now if you two love birds are ready too headquarters than" Moody said before he was gone with a 'pop', everyone followed him back to Grimmould place.

As soon as they got there Hermione felt herself being pulled off by a frantic looking molly and Ginny, she was pulled into the kitchen amidst the two other women telling her how worried they had been and how lucky it was that Harry was there to protect her.

"Please I'm fine real nothing to worry about" Hermione told them "Harry looked after me very well"

"We knew he would" Molly said as she hurried around the kitchen gathering food for her "such a good boy Harry is"

Hermione looked over at Ginny who was rubbing the small of her back and sat down next to Hermione.

"So how are you and my future godchild" Hermione asked rubbing Ginny's bulging baby belly "where is Draco, Mrs. Malfoy"

Draco had changed a lot since there time at Hogworts, he had come to the side of the light over 3 years ago for the love of Ginny, how had been working undercover at the Malfoy manor for the Order, Draco was now working for the Order as a double agent.

"He had a 'meting' this morning" Ginny said going a little pale "he isn't going to be back until later to night"

Hermione know how much Ginny hated it when Draco was called by Voldermort.

"Every thing will be fine Gin" Hermione comforted her.

"I should go fetch Harry and the others" Mrs. Weasley said "none of them had breakfast and Harry and Ron must be starved you know haw them boy's eat"

With in a few minutes the kitchen was full of activity people eating and talking.

"Ronald you home " Luna said in a dream voice as she sat down beside him and handed him a small bundle with a tuft of red hair protruding from the top "hold your son, will you"

Hermione thought Ron looked a bit out of his league holding the tiny three week old

"Ron, I want to hold my godson" Hermione demanded and held out her hands in to which Ron gratefully laid the tiny baby in to her waiting arms, letting out the breath that he had been holding ever since Luna had placed the small bundle in to his arms.

Harry sat watched Hermione hold his godson close to her breast and gently hold him safe in her arms.

'What would it be like to see her holding his baby' he thought out of no were.

What was he thinking he couldn't afford to think like that not with voldermort and all, he couldn't endanger Hermione or any child they might have, it was bad enough that she was a target just begin his friend but to get involved with her would make her an even bigger target.

Hermione looked up to see Harry staring at her with a look in his eyes that she had never seen before, she looked away turning her attention back to the baby but she knew that he was still watching her .

"Hay Gin, guess what Harry and Hermione have been up too" Ron said with a grin "they've been shag….ohff"

Lupin had elbowed him in the ribs

"It none of our business Ron" he said "don't interfere"

"What were you doing Hermione" Ginny asked with a grin it was obvious that she had guessed what they had been up to, Hermione went a deep shade of red and kept her head down until ever body had gone of to do there own thing.

Ginny was the only one who knew that she Hermione Granger had been secretly in love with Harry since there 5th year at Hogwart's even after Ginny had started dating Harry she hadn't minded because she had known that Hermione and Harry would never cheat on her.

Hermione sat playing with Adam until everyone had finished there food and went about there business, it was them that Hermione stood quietly as not to wake the sleeping baby in her arms and walked into the sitting room at the front of the house.

When she entered she saw Harry sitting on one of the lounge chairs, so she went and sat next to him.

"You know I think that Luna forgets about this little one sometimes" Harry Said leaning over to place a soft kiss upon the baby's little head

"Who could forget little Adam here" Hermione whispered as she stared down at the little bundle that had been a very unexpected surprise to her parents "I can't wait to have kids"

"Really" Harry asked asked looking a bit awkward "I wouldn't have picked you as the sort"

"What sort would that be Mr. Potter" Hermione asked Harry opened his mouth to answer but before her could Luna came bursting thought the door.

"Oh there he is" swooping down Luna gentle scooped Adam into her arms and left the room.

"Harry" she said softly turning to him as she said it.

"Yeah Hermione" he answered

"When are we going back?" she asked

"Back were" Harry questioned as he stood and walked over to the fire place and lent against the banister.

"To Hogwart's of course" Hermione specified standing as well, walking towards the other side of the fire, to be closer to him.

"Your, not" Harry said not looking away from the fire.

"What??" Hermione squealed moving closer to him "we need that clue, Harry to find the last Hoxacrox"

"it's more them likely that Voldermort has destroyed or moved the clue or the Hoxacrox now that he know we were close" Harry said defiantly "I …I need to do this one myself"

Hermione's eyes went wide at she stared at him.

"You're not leaving? Are you Harry" Hermione asked Harry said nothing and didn't look at her "Harry?"

But Harry remaned

"Harry?" she said again more ergently, she grabbed his arm in an attempt to get his attention "talk too me...please"


	3. Letting Go

It was the please that did him in, in the end

"I cant let you get hurt" Harry Whispered, it sounded like every word was being ripped from his body "I could never live with myself if something were to happen to you, it would be my fault"

"Harry, you would never do anything to hurt me" Hermione whispered softly moving closer to him, in silent reassurance.

"No, no intentionally no never, but unintentionally I could and do everyday" he said bowing his head until his chin was sitting on his chest. "Just being near me puts you in mortal danger and now that were involved you just become voldermorts number one target below me"

"I'm already in danger just being your friend "She asked pulling him closer with the arm that she was still holding him with. "Were all in danger where at war Harry, every single one of us"

"just being close to me is the most dangerus place to be in the war for not just you hermione but for everyone here" Harry gustured with a sweep of his hand incompesing the room "He will do anything to get weaken me and the best way he has to do that is killing the ones i love especially you " Harry said while pulling her closer to him so that he could look in too her eyes "he's done it before and taken pleaser in it, killing people close to me as i watch"

Looking into his eyes Hermione saw the truth, the truth that had been staring her in the face for the longest time, he love her.

"I have to leave Hermione" Harry whispered resting his forehead against hers "I don't want to, expectably not now know that I finally have you, but i have to there is no other choice"

Tears were running down Hermione's face and falling onto Harry's crisp white shirt.

"It is the only way for me to protect you" He whispered kissing away her tear tasting there salty wetness against his lips "The only way i can keep you safe"

Hermione knew in that instant that she would let him go without a fight.

"I can't do this without knowing that your safe and out of danger" Harry ran his hands up and down her back in an attempt to calm her fears.

She pulled away from him and looked him in the eye

"When will you go" she asked "where will you go"

"As soon as possible if not sooner" he answered "and i don't know were I will go and ever so it would be better for you and everyone not to know where i was"

"I suppose we should start packing for you" Hermione whispered as she turned from him and began to move towards the door, every step that took her father away from him shatter her heart one piece at a time.

"Hermione, you can't let anyone know that I'm going until after I'm gone" Harry said having not moved from the spot in which they had been standing together.

"i understand" Hermione Said Huskily tears clogging her throat as she continuing to walk out of the sitting room and down the hall towards the stairs, all the while knowing that harry was only to steps behind her.

When they reached the Harry's room Hermione just stood in front of the door unable to move, Harry reached around her and opened the door adhering her in.

it was the numbest that she had ever felt but also the most alive she knew that as she watched him walk past her and towards his closet that she couldn't let him leave without letting him know how she felt but she knew that she couldn't telling him without weighting his soul down even more then it already was.

With all the pent up emotion that had been wellingly for the past 7 years hermione crossed the room pulling Harry into a passionate kiss.

Harry was shocked at first but as he felt hermione backing them up to his four poster bed he knew that he needed this, just to be close to her, just to touch her, to worship her before he left knowing he would never return the same if he did return at all.

As she stood on the top step of Grimmould place Hermione felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest, she watched harry walk down the steps and away from her for maybe that last time.

"Harry" she called out to him but didn't move, he turned and looked at her "I'll be right here waiting for you"

And with aloud pop he was gone.

Hermione's legs felt like jelly as she walked back into Grimmould place thinking that she was alone until she heard foot steps behind her, she turn to see Ron standing in the hallway with her.

"He's gone then?" Ron asked his face full of concern "I knew this day would come I just didn't relies he wouldn't say goodbye"

"He wanted to Ron but he knew you would try to convince him not to go" Hermione whispered not looking at him "He wrote you a letter though explaining his reasons"

"That I bloody well would have" Ron shouted at her "how could you let him go Hermione?"

The shouting had brought many of the order down to see what the noise was all about

"What's going on Ron?"Luna asked with Adam in her arms

"Harry's gone" was all Ron said back

"Where?" Mrs. Wesley asked

"to fight Voldermort" Hermione said before she started up the stairs and went into Harry's room which she had now moved into, she could hear all the voices and didn't care she locked the door and went over to Harry's bed and fell into a restless sleep


	4. When your gone

( hi guys I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to get this chap to us but I have been really busy with UNI exams and I lost the Mojo I had for this story and I only just got it back hehehe I think this I a sad chap but its my fav so enjoy it and please review)

It was the nausea and not the early morning sun streaming through the shabby curtains that finally forced Hermione out of bed every morning, as she sat rapped around the toilet in the tiny bathroom that Fred and George had added on to Harry's bedroom at there sisters request, Hermione had never felt so alone as she did at that very second all she wanted was to be rapped in Harry's strong arms and feel protected from the world. As Hermione forced herself to stand she felt another wave of sickness sweep over her and was forced back onto her knees as she emptied her stomach for the second time that morning, finally when she felt well enough to stand she walked back into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. When the nausea had started Hermione had assumed it was simply one of those 24 hour bugs and hadn't given it another thought till it went on for more then a week and then she began to wonder if it was something more serious, so she had called the orders healer to check her out and got the shock of her life when she was told that she was 4 weeks pregnant. She let her hand slip down to the soft swell of her stomach and knew that she would always have a piece of Harry with her, it was the baby that kept Hermione going these days for it was 5 months since Harry had alighted in the middle of the night and there was still no word from him. The fact that she couldn't tell him about the baby chocked Hermione up inside and the thought of Harry dying without knowing of the precious gift of there child almost killed her. Hermione knew that the house would start to wake soon and that she should get dressed and go down to breakfast, the only person hermione had told of her condition was Ginny and the other Weasley's because she felt that at this point in time that they would be the only ones that would understand. Many of the order were still angry at her for letting Harry slip away in the dead of night and to Hermione's dismay one of those people was Ron, Hermione knew that Ron still deeply care for her and that he was just hurt about being left out and such but it still cut Hermione up inside when he was slightly indifferent towards her, she also knew that he would protect her and the baby with his life so she was able to give him the slack he needed to get over it. Hermione had taken to wearing the shirts that Harry had left behind for two reasons the first being that it made her feel close to him and the second was that they were bigger then her own clothes and were able to hide the growing swell at her abdomen, most people assumed the first reason. As she entered the kitchen she saw Ginny sitting at the huge table breast feeding her tiny 2 week old son looking so content in the simple pleasure of this act and hermione longed to hold hers and Harry child in that way.

Ginny Looked up when she heard somebody enter the kitchen and was not surprised to see Hermione standing in the large door frame looking distressed; it was becoming a daily routine for the two women Ginny would come down to the kitchen to feed herself and Devlin before the mass of people flooded the kitchen in search of breakfast, Hermione also preferred to come before the others and to flee before they arrived so as so that she did not have to put up with the angry and outbursts from others that were still upset about her not stopping Harry leaving. It was like they thought Harry had no Say in the matter and that Hermione had forced him to leave against his will. Since the war broke out Grimmould place had been expanded to cope with the influx of people that were now living in it, there would have to be a minimum of 50 members of the order and there family living in it at any given time and Hermione was one of the only people to get there own room, this also caused friction for many people but as Harry was the owner of the house and she was living in his room there wasn't much any of them could do about it anyway but they did let there anger on the subject show mainly when Hermione was around. Ginny knew first hand what it was like to be in Hermione's condition having just given birth to her first son not 2 weeks a go and could sympathies with Hermione about having the father of her baby not around and in danger because Draco of late was being called be Voldermort and the other death eaters more and more frequently but Ginny knew that Hermione was feeling a whole different thing in that she had no way of contacting Harry and telling him that he was going to be a father or even know if he was still alive. The thought of Harry being dead made Ginny want to vomit so she could imaging what it was doing to Hermione and that amount to stress was not good for her baby so Ginny did everything in her abilities to help Hermione in her time of need so to say.

"Morning Hermione" Ginny said as she slide Devlin into his carry sling and slipped him over her shoulder and stood "did you sleep well"

"As well as I could" Hermione walking towards the bread box "and we both know that wasn't good"

"You need to take better care of your self Mione" Ginny said and came closer to her "for the baby"

At the mention of her baby Hermione grimaced and moved away.

"I would never intentional hurt the baby Gin" Hermione whispered she could feel the tears coming on, since the beginning of her pregnancy Hermione had been getting more and more emotional most people put it down to she missed Harry. "I just miss him so much Ginny its killing me, I just want to tell him about our baby and hold him in my arms it was the only place in the world that I have ever felt completely safe"

"I know sweetie" Ginny said softly pulling Hermione into the circle of her arm being carful as not to squish Devlin "he's going to come back Mione, you know that he loves you and I know he loves the baby even before he knows about him, that's just Harry"

Ginny was so happy when she saw a smile cross Hermione's lips, it was the first smile she had seen in a long time.

Just then a group of people entered the kitchen and upon seeing Hermione put there noses in the air and ignored her and said good morning to Ginny.

"Sweetie don't let them get to you ok" Ginny whispered "they don't know any thing ok"

"I don't if they don't like me they can leave, the sooner the better " Hermione said loud enough so that they could all hear her, Hermione had had enough of being the shrinking violet!!!

One of the women in the group gasped and moved towards Hermione.

"What right do you have to say that??" she almost screamed Hermione recognized her as one of the Harry Potter groupies of the order they felt like Harry was a close personal friend that they had a right to do anything they wanted in his house and that really got up Hermione's goat "your nothing"

"She's everything and if you have a problem with her you can get out of my house" from behind Hermione came a voice that was as familiar to Hermione as her own "leave"

The group that left so quickly it wasn't funny they almost ran, Hermione's knees were going weak and she was getting dizzy she grabbed the edge of the bench to steady her self. She just stood starring at him.

"Another boy for the Weasely clan I see Gin" Harry said looking at the tiny blonde baby in the sling hanging from Ginny's shoulders "what's his name"

"Devlin"

Harry laughed and watched Ginny scurry out of the room so fast he thought she might fall and the he turned to Hermione expecting to see a smiling face but he was met with a pale drawn face, she looked like she was going to clasp and he thought she had lost weight.

"Harry" Hermione whispered and held her arms open for him, he came straight to her and held her that tight that was impossible for him to miss the bump that there baby had made in her body

"Hermione ?" Harry asked looking down at the women that he had missed like a man misses air for the past 5 months "you're pregnant"

The tears were running down her face as she nodded her head and just then it seemed like the whole house descended on the kitchen at that moment, then all hell broke loose as they spotted Harry. Aware of what would come next Hermione lent up and told him that she would be in his room when he could get there. Hermione backed up and moved towards the door exiting the kitchen she made her way up to there room and curled up on his bed and waited.


End file.
